


#SothisTweets

by AlpacaSoon (BisexualDisastaur)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroes Drabbles [30]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: #SothisTweets, Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Nonbinary Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Tempest trials, Video Game Mechanics, naps, no beta we die like Hel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualDisastaur/pseuds/AlpacaSoon
Summary: Sothis accidentally sends Kiran into a coma and decides to take over their duties for a day. Shenanigans ensue.Very much inspired by Sothis hijacking the official FEHeroes Twitter. Merry Christmas, yalls.
Series: Fire Emblem Heroes Drabbles [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/890532
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	#SothisTweets

“You did WHAT!?” Alfonse screeched.

“Quiet!” Sothis waved a hand from her seat on her perpetually floating throne. “They’re not _dead,_ you fool. Just a little… Out of commission, I do think.”

Alfonse stared at the goddess, speechless, then gestured down to where Kiran lay crumpled on the floor. _“Out of commission?_ What _happened?”_

“Look, our dear Summoner here was droning on and on about being in a new decade or something and how they couldn’t wait, so I took it upon myself to, ah… Speed things up a little, to quell their excitement and let me sleep. How am I to know that my powers would… Hm, how to put this… Contrast with their own powers? Ah, don’t look so worried!” Sothis flapped her hand again at Alfonse’s shocked face. “From what I can gather, nothing I did was deadly. I’ve done this before, and no one has died! Well… Not from my magic alone, but other factors… Anyways! All I think I did was send Kiran into a dream about the future. Nothing to worry about! Just tuck them in and they’ll sleep it off.”

Alfonse bent and carefully picked up Kiran. “How long will this last?”

“Oh, anytime from a few days to 10 years!” Sothis began to float off again, leaving a gaping Alfonse behind. “Now, I do think we will need someone to see to their duties…”

* * *

“She’s doing WHAT now!?” Alfonse squawked after he set Kiran in their bed, had a healer watch over them, then made his way to the Great Hall. Sothis had finally landed next to Feh and was speaking to the owl, paper and quill in hand.

“Alfonse, stop being such a worrywart!” Sharena giggled. “She said Kiran was taking a nap, and she would watch over the Order and take over their duties for now. Come on, let her have some fun! It’s nice to see her so active when usually she just naps with Tiki.”

“Sharena, Kiran isn’t just napping—!” Alfonse stopped when a felt a hand on his shoulders, and he turned to see Anna. “Commander!”

“I agree with Sharena. I don’t want to anger a goddess that controls time.”

“Is she a goddess?” Sharena tapped her chin in thought. “I actually have no idea what the Heroes from Fódlan are truly like. There aren’t many books in the library, and Kiran doesn’t seem to know much… Well, we’ll just ask when they wake up!”

_“Will you two just listen to me!?”_

* * *

“Lady Sothis, is this a good idea…?” Marth asked.

“Oh, it can’t be _that_ hard! Kiran does this twice a day!” Sothis called from where Kiran usually stood behind the team. “And I’ve watched over Byleth do this as well! Strategizing can’t be hard!”

“Maybe we should wait until Kiran wakes up though…”

“Nonsense! They always fight in the Tempest twice a day, and to miss even a chance would bring them great sadness when they awaken again! Now, go on! We shall just use the tactic of ‘Hit it until it dies!’ Works every time!”

Marth traded glances with his team. Nino on her pegasus shrugged, Shigure flipped through his book, and Elise smiled faintly. “It really can’t be _that_ bad,” the Nohrian princess said. “I can heal, Shigure can sing, Nino is strong, and you have Falchion.”

“Indeed!” Sothis called out. “Chop chop now! We haven’t all day!”

* * *

_It really was that bad_ , Marth thought as he was flung out of the Tempest. For a moment, he floated, suspended in the air, staring at the raging storm still churning with the landscape far below him. For a moment, all was calm. Then, he fell.

Fear strummed through him as he fell through the air, hands desperately reaching for some sort of hold, for something solid, to stop the force of gravity as it pulled him down to certain death. _Oh gods, oh Naga, I’m going to die, I’m going to die and Kiran isn’t even awake to summon me back, I’m going to die—_

—”MARTH!”—

The prince looked up to see a battered Nino—she looked like she had taken an Excalibur straight to the face, he would have to apologize on Merric’s behalf—flying towards him, reaching out. Without thinking, Marth strained toward her, and with a lunge from the young pegasus rider, she caught him, her pegasus shrieking at the sudden weight and pain. Still, she bodily yanked him behind her, yanking hard at the reins to control their fall.

The wind rushed around them, her pegasus still shrieking, but their descent slowed, and they finally landed… Well, no. They crashed into a crumpled pile onto the ground, bruised and broken, but mercifully alive.

Marth lay dazed on the ground for a moment, staring at the spinning sky. Underneath his head, her felt Nino’s pegasus kicking and whimpering in pain, Nino herself unmoving but still conscious, if her harsh breathing was an indication. “Nino,” he finally said, spitting grass out of his mouth, “I’m going to name my firstborn child after you.”

“...Thanks.” Nino finally wheezed out after a minute. “I think I broke my arm.”

Marth immediately sat up, ignoring the pain that raced through his head and down his spine. “Let me see,” he urged, and Nino obediently rolled to her side with a groan of pain. He could see it—she had landed on her right arm, and it was bruised and swollen. He winced. “Yeah, it’s… Hang on, we need to splint—” He tried to stand up, but collapsed again with a groan, feeling as if his head was being cracked open like a watermelon on the beach. “We… We need a… We need a minute.” He groaned miserably. “We also need… Elise and Shigure…”

“And Sothis…”

“...And that one…” Marth mumbled, eyes fluttering as his world began to sink into darkness.

* * *

“It wasn’t _that_ bad!”

“SOTHIS, MARTH HAS A CONCUSSION AND DISLOCATED HIS SHOULDER, NINO HAS A BROKEN ARM, ELISE BROKE BOTH LEGS, AND SHIGURE SNAPPED BOTH WRISTS AND 3 RIBS!” Alfonse roared. “NOT TO MENTION NINO’S PEGASUS AND ELISE’S HORSE!”

“No one has to be re-summoned!” Sothis said testily in her defense.

“Not even Kiran was this bad when they were first summoned! Anna, Sharena, who do you side with on this debate!?”

“Don’t just drag us into this,” Anna held up her hands, “but Alfonse is right. Sothis, that was terribly irresponsible. How did you mess up this badly for the Tempest to just fling you out like that? Even when Kiran is defeated, they and their team are just sent back down to the bottom—beat up, yes, maybe a few have to resummoned, but none with such grievous injuries.”

Sharena nodded emphatically in agreement. "Lady Sothis, we trusted you, but for things to turn out like this..."

Sothis crossed her arms, sighing. “How was I supposed to know that strategizing would be so difficult? _Honestly…”_

Alfonse sank into his seat with a groan.

* * *

“Hey, you can’t remove me from substituting Kiran in their Summoner duties!” Sothis argued when Alfonse began to take on Kiran's regular tasks, sans Tempest Trials.

“Yes, I _can._ You have proven yourself incompetent at all of them. You didn’t even fill out their paperwork, and you’re never helping strategize ever again.”

“There is one thing I haven’t done!”

“What is that?”

“Heh.” Sothis sat up straight in her throne, a gleam in her eyes. _“Summoning.”_

“...” Alfonse was silent, except there was a slight _skft_ as he slid Fólkvangr an inch out of its sheath. “You have a 3 seconds to say that was a joke. 3… 2…”

“ALRIGHT, IT WAS A JOKE.”

* * *

It all came to an end one day when Kiran burst, screaming, into the conference room the Askr Trio was in. “WHAT HECKING DAY IS IT!?”

“Kiran!” Sharena yelled out joyfully, running up to hug them. “Thank Askr you’re awake!”

“Yeah, yeah, good morning and all that crap, WHAT DAY IS IT.”

“Relax, Kiran. You’ve only been asleep for 4 days.” Alfonse soothed.

“4 DAYS!?”

“Be thankful it wasn’t more.” Anna walked up to them, giving them a good-natured whack on the head. “Welcome back, sleepyhead."

“What even happened!? What is that huge stack of paperwork? I passed by the infirmary on the way here—why is my entire Tempest team in there!? Why did every single Hero I passed by on the way here say something about Sothis being on house arrest???”

The Askr Trio traded looks. Finally, Alfonse relented and sighed.

“Well…”

**Author's Note:**

> Tempest @Sothis: This [REDACTED] empty! YEET.
> 
> Also, Sothis' characterization in this is pretty vague bc I haven't played FE3H yet. Don't kill me. From what I can gather from comics and various art, she's a gremlin child and probably should not be left on her own.
> 
> Anyways, Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
